


Even Serpents Are Stoppable

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling





	1. Like Any Other

_**The day started like any other.** _

Jughead Jones woke, got dressed, ate two breakfasts, and headed out the door of the trailer to ride to school on his motorcycle, where he would meet Betty and Archie early to work on the Blue & Gold.

Archie Andrews woke, took care of Vegas and went on a small run, ate breakfast with his parents, got ready for school, and waited for Betty to settle into the passenger seat of his car before driving to school early to work on the school newspaper.

Betty Cooper woke, showered and got ready for school, ate breakfast with her mother and Polly, and headed out the door to get a ride to school early from Archie, to help Jughead with the Blue & Gold.

Cheryl Blossom woke next to Toni, showered and dressed in her signature red, ate breakfast, and drove to school in her convertible early for Vixens practice, the backseat filled with three school bags and three Vixens duffel bags.

Toni Topaz woke between her two girlfriends, showered and dressed, ate breakfast, and rode to school on her motorcycle, following Cheryl's cherry red convertible with Veronica's arms wrapped around her waist.

Veronica Lodge woke wrapped around Toni like a sloth, showered and dressed, ate breakfast, and rode on the back of Toni's motorcycle to school.

Sweet Pea woke in his trailer, roused Reggie, dressed and ate, and gave his boyfriend a ride to school early to find their girlfriend.

Josie McCoy woke, dressed and ate breakfast, and headed to school early to go to Vixens practice before practicing in the music room, as always.

Reggie Mantle woke in Sweet Pea's trailer to the gentle voice of the Serpent, dressed and ate, and rode on Pea's motorcycle to school to sit in the music room with Josie while she practiced.

Fangs Fogarty woke, dressed, ate, and headed to the Keller home to pick up Kevin so they could go to school early for wrestling practice.

Kevin Keller woke, dressed and ate, and met Fangs outside to drive to school, the duffel bag holding his wrestling gear slung over his shoulder.

_**The day started like any other.** _


	2. Jughead Jones

_**Jughead Jones dies from a bullet to the forehead in the Blue & Gold room with Betty and Archie.** _

Jughead woke, slapping his hand over his alarm to silence it, and groaned as he got up to get dressed. Hanging his Serpent Jacket on the back of the chair, the boy ate two large bowls of cereal with a cup of coffee, before sliding his arms into the leather and heading out the door to his motorcycle. He and Betty had agreed to go to school early to work on editing a few articles in the Blue & Gold.

When Jughead arrived, he headed straight for the B&G room, nodding in greeting to Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica as they headed towards the gym for Vixens practice. Betty and Archie were already there, chatting lightly as Betty sat at the computer. "Hey Juggy." Archie greeted the Serpent with a grin, making his way over to kiss the boy's cheek. Jughead smiled lightly, giving the boy a greeting in the form of a kiss, before making his way over to the blonde, kissing her head as he dropped his bag into a chair. He sat next to Betty, looking over the article she was editing before editing another one.

It was an hour later that Jughead decided to take a break, standing to head to the vending machines. He returned and sat down to eat his chips.

When the shouting started out in the hall, Betty stood to close the door, only to find a person blocking her. It was a man, dressed in all black, including gloves covering his hands.

Betty moved backwards as the man drew a gun from his jacket pocket. Jughead and Archie jumped up to stand in front of Betty, and the man fired.

As he left, Betty screamed and Archie went to run after the man, but the thump of Jughead hitting the ground stopped him. He turned, and a strangled sob left his throat as he saw Jughead's dim eyes, blood oozing out of the bullet hole in his forehead.

Archie heard more gunshots, but they didn't register in his head as he cradled his boyfriend in his arms, sobbing.

**_Jughead Jones dies from a bullet to the forehead in the Blue & Gold room with Betty and Archie._ **


End file.
